EncuentrosLechuza
by Rose n PassionFruit
Summary: Hermione y Draco son impulsados por Ginny y Blaise respectivamente para buscar parejas via lechuza...Qué saldrá de todo esto?
1. Buscando Pareja

Hola!!! Esta es la primera historia que publico en esta pagina . Espero que me manden reviews, así sea para decirme que no les gusta el fic y lanzarme tomates podridos xD ... Por otro lado debo agradecer a "angels46" por el apoyo y el empuje recibido para que escriba ésta historia y un Lily/James que he publicado junto con este fic.

Espero que les guste :D

Bueno, los personajes no son míos y escribo sin ánimo de lucro :P ...Sin más, les dejo la historia n.n

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y así fue como cerré el contrato ... – Comentó un rubio de ojos grises.

-Vaya Draco – Dijo un moreno – ¡¡Me agrada mucho que hayas decidido cerrarlo hombre!! Ya era hora..

-Vamos Blaise, dudo que hayas venido a verme sólo por eso, ¿no?

-Me conoces muy bien Drakin..

-¡¡Horror!! ¡¡No me llames así!! Me acuerdo de Pansy -Dijo Draco molesto - Y ¿se puede saber el otro motivo de tu visita?

-Jajajajaja bueno hombre...¡¡tampoco es para que te pongas así !!! Y no metas a mi prometida en esto por favor.

-Ok ok - "lo que tengo que soportar" pensó Draco - ¿Quieres un whisky de fuego?

-Claro, gracias Draki...- el moreno se detuvo ante la mirada de odio lanzada por el rubio - ...Draco

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy, un joven de la alta sociedad del mundo mágico londinense, rubio y de ojos grises como el acero, muy bueno en los negocios, sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego a su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabinni, un descendiente de magos italianos , de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello negro azabache.

-Sírvete – dijo Draco

-Gracias hombre...

-Bueno, entonces ¿a qué viniste?

-Vaya que rápido vas...

-Blaise, no juegues por favor...

-Ok ok, Draco... Vine a hablarte por pedido de tu madre...

-Uy no, aquí vamos otra vez...Si quiere que vaya a verla...

-Jejejeje...Pero es por otra cosa realmente...

-¿Ah si? – dijo el rubio temiendo lo peor.

-Sí, verás...tu madre está un poco...hmm impaciente por que te cases..

-Pero... – en ese momento Blaise le hizo una señal de que guarde silencio..

-Mira Draco, es verdad..Tienes 25 años, eres guapo y tienes empresas, no sólo en el mundo mágico sino también en el muggle... Creo que deberías buscar una esposa digna de ti..

-Wow Zabinni, que forzado – dijo el rubio dramáticamente – Mira cómo me impresionas - Dijo enojado - No , no, no y no!! No me quiero casar aún..

-Y se puede saber el motivo mi querido blondo?

Sí...Aunque no lo creas Blaise, quiero casarme con alguien a quien quiera...alguien que realmente pueda hacerme sentir lo suficientemente bien, mas no un "hijo de mortífago" o "un mortifago injustamente suelto por las calles"...Espero que entiendas eso bien..

-Entonces te propongo una cosa...

-¿Cuál?

-Cásate con una hija de muggles aunque no sea bruja... – dijo Blaise con semblante serio.

-Zabinni... ¿tienes...fiebre?

-Jajajajaja no, Malfoy, no.. Lo que quiero que comprendas es que.. – pero el moreno no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el rubio lo interrumpió...

-Sí, entiendo el punto... Creo que tienes razón..Sería buena idea buscar compañía...

-Así se habla compañero...

-Puff...

-Oyeeeeeeeee ...¿Sabes que en el mundo muggle hay cómo conocer gente por teléfono y por e-mail?

-Sí, claro que lo sé

-Pues..en el mundo mágico también harán algo así..pero por correo vía lechuza..Tal vez por ahí encuentres con quién salir.

-Pero eso es ridí...

-Jajajajaja nada pierdes con probar...¿o sí?

-No...Lamentablemente no - Dijo Draco cansado

-Entonces inténtalo...

-ODIO cuando me convences Blaise Zabinni... – dijo Draco enfatizando la palabra "odio".

-Aaaaaah y yo ADORO cuando te pones agresivo mi amor – dijo Blaise divertido..

-Ay no¡¡deja de.. de... comportarte así!!

-Vale...Bueno amigo, me retiro para que continúes con tus pendientes . Nos vemos compañero – Le tendió elegantemente una mano a Draco

-Nos vemos

Mientras que en otra parte de Londres... Una joven castaña de 25 años conversaba alegremente con su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, una pelirroja preciosa con pecas en el rostro y de hermosos ojos azules, su ex – cuñada, ya que estuvo saliendo con su hermano Ronald..

-¡¡Hermione!! En serio no puedo creer lo mucho que han aumentado las visitas a mi Spa en el mundo mágico y en el muggle...Uff ¡¡es increíble¡¡Aparte de eso mujer, las ventas de tus libros están aumentando en el mundo mágico!! Tu trabajo como aurora y escritora están en su punto...

-Gracias amiga.

-Sólo creo que falta una cosa...

-¿Cuál? – respondió Hermione mientras se vestía : se puso una falda estampada roja, con una blusa color negro de satén y unas botas del mismo color.

-Novio...

-¡¡¡Ginny!!! Aún no pienso en eso desde que...

-Sí , sí, sí, desde que terminaste con el imbécil de mi hermano...

-Ginebra, no hables así de él...

-¡¡Herm, se comportó muy mal contigo!! Mira que dejarte para volver con Parvati -.-

-Bueno, eso no importa amiga – dijo la castaña mientras se maquillaba con sombras colores tierra en los ojos y un lip gloss de color rojo que resaltaba el color de sus labios...

-Cierto, en fin..Creo que deberías salir...o ¡¡ya sé!!! Se me ocurrió algo

-Otra de tus ideas...

-Herm ¿sabías que van a poner el sistema de llamadas para conocer gente en el mundo mágico pero que será vía lechuza?

-Jajajaja ¿en serio? ¿Y cómo se hará eso?

-Simple, con un sobrenombre y la lechuza del sitio este te la enviará...Inténtalo amiga, tal vez encuentres al hombre de tu vida ..

-Ay Ginny, está bien, lo intentaré..Pero NO te hagas ilusiones...

-Jajajaja eso debería decirte amiga. En fin – Miró el reloj – ¡Debo irme! ¡¡Harry debe estar esperándome!! Y quiero verlo antes de que vaya al ministerio

-Ve mujer, hablamos más tarde ¿vale?

-Ok ¡adiós!

-Adiós.

En ese momento la castaña se miró al espejo para darse el visto bueno..."Estoy perfecta" , pensó...Cogió su bolso , de color negro y volvió a mirarse al espejo..

"Ginny está un poco atareada con eso de que consiga novio, aunque tal vez consiga a algún amigo con el cual pueda salir de vez en cuando" Y con este pensamiento, salió de su casa rumbo al ministerio de magia.

Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo de la historia!! Saludos a todos y espero sus reviews !!!!

Besos a todos (as) !!

Amy


	2. Amara y El Caballero de la Noche

Hermione llegó al ministerio de Magia y saludando a todos cortésmente, entró a su oficina. Dejó su bolso a un costado del asiento...Y en ese preciso momento llegó una lechuza con el periódico "El Profeta".. Le dio dinero y agua a la lechuza. Se sentó y empezó a leerlo hasta que encontró , casi al medio del diario, un anuncio de regular tamaño sobre lo que le había contado su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley.

_**Encuentros Vía Lechuza para Magos y Brujas Solteros**_

_**Ante la sorpresa de muchos, se ha copiado un modo muggle de conocer gente vía e-mail y teléfono, pero en éste caso, por lechuza. Se dice que se podría encontrar a tu mago o bruja ideal ¡De cualquier parte del mundo! Sólo tienes que mandar un pergamino a ENCUENTROSLECHUZA , los cuales le mandarán un pergamino con detector de mentiras! ¡¡¡Así que más les vale ser honestos!!! El costo de la suscripción es de 1 galeón, el cual se debe depositar en Gringotts a la cuenta 952. ¡¡¡Sí señores, 1 galeón para poder conocer gente de todo el mundo...!!! Y si no puedes ir a Gringotts para depositar el dinero, ¡¡NO IMPORTA!! Sólo envías una lechuza pidiendo el papel para suscribirte y envías el galeón al devolver la suscripción llena. **_

_**Este Sistema promete que conozcamos gente, que aumentemos nuestro círculo de amistades y también que conozcamos a nuestra media mitad hechicera. **_

_**¡¡¡Sinceramente esperamos que hayan magos y brujas interesados ya que parece ser un método muy divertido !!!**_

_**Aquí les dejamos un modelo de cómo se debe enviar el pergamino. Aunque realmente trae más puntos para completar : **_

_**Pseudónimo : El mago de la jungla**_

_**Edad : 35 años**_

_**Tamaño : 1.65**_

_**Nariz : Ganchuda**_

_**Cabello : rubio**_

_**Ojos : marrones**_

_**Cumpleaños : 20/07**_

_**Ánimo : normalmente estoy contento, aunque sólo cuando me hacen cosas muy graves me pongo salvaje jeje **_

_**Hobbies : bueno, me gusta mucho escribir, escuchar música y leer.**_

_**Esa es la ficha que les enviarán los de ENCUENTROSLECHUZA y tendrán que llenar... No es necesario poner su nombre completo por motivos de seguridad. ¡¡¡Se registrará en el sistema su pseudónimo y las lechuzas lo buscarán con sus cartas!!!**_

_**Sin más que decirles, aparte de confesar que ya envié mi suscripción, les agradezco su lectura y les mando saludos a todos.**_

_**Cortésmente**_

_**Edward Richardson – El Profeta**_

-Vaya, eso parece interesante – dijo Hermione en voz alta

-¿Qué cosa hermanita? – Replicó un moreno de ojos verdes

-¡¡¡¡Harry!!!! No te oí llegar. Lee este artículo – Le pasó el diario.

Harry se tomó unos momentos para leer el diario y reírse un rato

-Herm, no pensarás en suscribirte¿verdad?

-Pues...Ginny me lo sugirió y creo que es momento de conocer nuevas personas Harry. Aparte, sería interesante.

-Bueno pequeña, no soy nadie para prohibirte algo. Después de que terminaras con Ron no has salido con nadie...Así que prueba – Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente – Te quiero mucho, sólo ten cuidado con eso¿si? Con tanto loco en la calle...aunque más bien, pobre de ellos si es que te hacen algo...porque conociéndote...

-Jajajajaja ok Harry , lo tendré. -

-Bueno, me voy a revisar unos archivos que me dejaron sobre unos ataques en Irlanda del Norte. Lo más probable es que me vaya para allá unos días.

-¡¡¡Oh ya veo..Entonces nos vemos!!

-Hasta pronto Herm.

La castaña decidió enviar un galeón y escribió en un pergamino

_**Hola, quisiera que me mandaran la suscripción de encuentroslechuza.**_

_**Gracias.**_

Fue a la lechucería y le ató una bolsa con un galeón más el pergamino escrito por ella, en la pata izquierda.

-Ve pequeña – le dijo a la lechuza, regresa pronto!!!

Y la dejó volar...

Al cabo de unas horas la lechuza volvió con un pergamino atado a la pata izquierda

Hermione lo abrió y empezó a llenar el formulario

"Hmm a ver, le pondré mi pseudónimo como escritora".

_**Pseudónimo : Amara**_

_**Edad : 25 años**_

_**Tamaño : 1.70**_

_**Nariz : Respingona **_

_**Cabello : Castaño**_

_**Ojos : marrones claros**_

_**Descríbete físicamente : soy delgada, pero con curvas muy definidas**_

_**Cumpleaños : 19/sep**_

_**Ánimo : Soy alegre, aunque me enojo con facilidad, muy orgullosa**_

_**Hobbies : Me encanta leer y escribir.**_

_**Profesión : Escritora y aurora.**_

_**País : Reino Unido.**_

_**Lugar de Residencia : Londres, Reino Unido.**_

_**Cómo te gustan los muchachos (as) : Para empezar me gustan los hombres, que sean altos, con buen cuerpo, de preferencia con ojos y cabello claro .**_

"Listo" , pensó Hermione, "ahora lo enviaré". Ató el pergamino a la pata del ave y ésta se fue volando. Hermione la observó detenidamente, mientras una parte de ella, se iba con esa lechuza...Con esa pequeña esperanza que tenía de encontrar a alguien que valga la pena lo suficiente y que no se comporte como Ron...Ronald, a quien ella verdaderamente amó, la engañó con Parvati Patil... Él volvió y ella lo perdonó...Pero después, él le dijo que no la amaba, que se moría sin Parvati y se fue dejándola muy deprimida... "Ya no más!! Es momento de cambiar todo el sufrimiento por algo mejor" Se dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a su oficina para terminar su trabajo pendiente como aurora y seguir refugiándose en AMARA para continuar contándole al mundo mágico sobre sus hazañas, descubrimientos y lo que su imaginación le otorgaba. ¿Por qué un sobrenombre? Simple, no deseaba que supieran que era ella la mente brillante que escribía semejantes novelas..Aunque algunos ex compañeros suyos del colegio la tenían en mente como una buena candidata de ser AMARA...

Empezó a escribir en su laptop ( notebook, como le llamen Uds.) el argumento de su nueva obra...Recordó nuevamente a Ron...Y al hacerlo recordó a su más grande enemigo, que resultó ser su pretendiente..Aquel que todas las mañanas le dejaba una rosa roja..Y ella pensando que era Ron, JAAAAAAAAAA!!! Ese hombre tenía tanta sensibilidad como una piedra...

Lo más gracioso de todo fue que el mismo Draco Malfoy le había advertido sobre la relación que guardaban Parvati y Ron...Coincidencias de la vida...

"Pero qué más dá...Está lejos de mi vida y empezaré a hacer esta novela lo más pronto que se pueda" Y comenzó a escribir

-Aaaaaaaaaargh estos muggles no me dan más opciones. ¿Pero qué les pasa? - Dijo Draco Malfoy muy molesto. Se encontraba muy concentrado leyendo unos documentos. A penas llegó a su oficina se encontró con montones de ellos –En fin , tendré que ir personalmente...- En ese momento se percató de que al fin le llegaba el diario EL PROFETA.

Cuando llegó a la mitad del periódico se dio cuenta del anuncio sobre el programa para conocer gente por medio de lechuzas... Y decidió enviar un pergamino con un galeón solicitando el formulario. Corrió a buscar a su halcón y la envió.

Momentos después, le llegó el pergamino que había que completar...Y lo hizo rápidamente.

_**Pseudónimo : El Caballero de la noche**_

_**Edad : 25 años**_

_**Tamaño : 1.85**_

_**Nariz : Perfecta **_

_**Cabello : Rubio**_

_**Ojos : Grises**_

_**Descríbete físicamente : soy musculoso.**_

_**Cumpleaños : 5/jun**_

_**Ánimo : Soy alegre, orgulloso y calculador**_

_**Hobbies : Leer**_

_**Profesión : Empresario**_

_**País : Reino Unido.**_

_**Lugar de Residencia : Londres, Reino Unido.**_

_**Cómo te gustan los muchachos (as) : Para empezar me gustan las mujeres, si son castañas o morenas es mejor ( más amorosas). También me gustan de ojos castaños o negros.**_

Amarró el pergamino completado a la pata del halcón que mandó primero y se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba.

Un par de horas después, le llegó una lechuza de ENCUENTROSLECHUZA con un pergamino que decía :

_**Estimado Caballero de la Noche : **_

_**Le escribimos porque creemos que usted debe saber esto!!**_

_**Las siguientes mujeres comparten la descripción dada por usted : **_

_**Hannah**_

_**MaryLee**_

_**LaLoca**_

_**Locksley girl**_

_**GinWeas**_

_**PePa**_

_**Amara**_

¡¡¡Ahora podrá escoger!!! Vea cual parece más interesante y envíele un correolechuza... ¡Al escribirle tendrá que poner "correolechuza elnombredequiendecidió" y listo¡Le llegará el correo..!

_**Atentamente**_

_**CORREOLECHUZA**_

-Amara – Dijo Draco

-Me parece que el tortolito encontró su media bruja? Jajajajajaj!!

-Zabinni!!! No, aún no le escribo – Respondió el rubio

-Bueno, y qué esperas? – Dijo Zabinni...

-Vale..Ahí voy

Cogió un pergamino y escribió

Hola Amara :

_**Antes que nada quisiera presentarme, mi pseudónimo es El Caballero de la Noche, tengo 25 años y vivo en Londres .**_

_**Hace un momento me llegó un pergamino diciendo que cumples con las cualidades físicas que me gustan de una mujer y cómo tu nick es interesante decidí escribirte... Es el de una escritora famosa...o serás tú? Bueno, eso ya me lo contarás si es que decides responderme preciosa...**_

_**Bueno, sin más, deseo que te vaya bien, que te cuides, tengas suerte y que me respondas pronto...**_

_**Miles de besos,**_

_**El Caballero de la Noche**_

_**PD.- Una flor, para otra flor.**_

Ató la carta en la pata de su halcón y adjuntó una rosa roja preciosa...

-Uy, zoquete, la quieres de novia o de momia?... – Dijo Blaise

-A qué te refieres, Blaise?

-Pues, a que le va a dar un infarto cuando vea esa rosa o de plano se lanza en tus brazos cuando te vea...

-¡¡Bah , estás enfermo!!

-Ya verás Draco, solo esperemos que esté bonita, que tenga buen cuerpo...

-Sabes una cosa Zabinni? – Le interrumpió Draco - Tiene el nick de la escritora famosa, Amara – Comentó Draco

-En serio?!?!

-Sí

-Uy ahora sólo falta que sea ella Jajajajajaja

-Pues, ya se lo pregunté, espero que me responda

-Espero lo mismo también campeón..

-Oye por cierto...Estuve pensando en ella..

-No...no , no, no por favor Draco han pasado como 7 años y aún piensas en esa mujer?

-No me culpes Zabinni es sólo que...No puedo olvidar que fue tan estúpida..Cuando le dije q la Zanahoria la engañaba con Patil...

-Ya Draco, seguro que le inventaste eso...

-No, no lo hice

-Pero si te morías por ella!!! Estabas recontra enamorado Malfoy...

-Lo sé, pero me encantaría volver a verla, sabes?

-Bueno bueno, el mundo mágico es así por algo¿no? Tal ves y lo logras. Ya me voy. Debo terminar de hablar con unos magos que se han puesto un poco altaneros con el tema de sus empresas y quieren que los asesore un poco.Nos vemos Draco... – Se acercó a la puerta , pero volteó al recordar algo - Ah por cierto, más tarde voy a cenar con Pansy¿vamos?

-No te preocupes, no quiero interrumpir...

-Jajajaja, de seguro te quedas hablando por mensajitos con tu AMARA eh IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUU – Dijo Blaise dejando a un Draco un poco colorado

-No que andabas ocupado y apurado?

-Sí...

-Pues VETE!!!

-Jajajajaja ese genio...Vas a espantar a Amara... – Vio la mirada enojada de su amigo – ok ok, ya me voyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

-Ese hombre me va a matar uno de estos días – Gruñó Draco.

-Te oíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Escuchó un grito de Zabinni

-Damn – maldijo Draco..

Cogió un archivo que tenía que leer...Pero no pudo concentrarse...

"Granger...¿por qué nunca me hiciste caso? Pude haberte hecho tan feliz..." Y pensando en la castaña, empezó a mirar por la ventana preguntándose si volvería a verla...

Hermione recibió una llamada a su móvil

-¿Aló? – Contestó Herm

_-_¡¡_Hola mujer, soy Ginny¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien, gracias . ¿Y tú?

_-Muy bien. Oye¿qué te parece si nos reunimos para comer en la plaza en una hora? Harry no va a estar como una semana, así que podremos salir a almorzar y pasear todos los días¿qué te parece?_

-Ok, encontrémonos en el Café de la Paz. Preparan unos almuerzos riquísimos ahí.

_-Ok, Herms, nos vemos más tarde ahí. _¡¡_Cuídateeeeeeeeeee!! Bye bye_

-¡Adiós!

Hermione colgó, retocó su maquillaje y salió del ministerio. Fue caminando a la plaza cerca de su trabajo, así que no tuvo problemas con nada. Cinco minutos después de que llegara al Café de la Paz, llegó Ginny.. Y seguida de ella, un hermoso halcón color negro con un pergamino.

-¿Uy mujer, ya empezaron los pretendientes? – Comentó Ginny

-Pues así parece... Leeré la carta en voz alta...Dice así :

Hola Amara :

_**Antes que nada quisiera presentarme, mi pseudónimo es El Caballero de la Noche, tengo 25 años y vivo en Londres .**_

_**Hace un momento me llegó un pergamino diciendo que cumples con las cualidades físicas que me gustan de una mujer y cómo tu nick es interesante decidí escribirte... Se parece al de una escritora famosa...¿o serás tú? Bueno, eso ya me lo contarás si es que decides responderme preciosa...**_

_**Bueno, sin más, deseo que te vaya bien, que te cuides, tengas suerte y que me respondas pronto...**_

_**Miles de besos,**_

_**El Caballero de la Noche**_

_**PD.- Una flor, para otra flor.**_

-¡¡Wow, qué divino Herm¿Le contestarás verdad¡¡¡Mira no más esta rosa tan bella!!!

-Claro que sí. Pero será cuando llegue a casa...

-Me parece muy bien aunque no te veo muy emocionada.

-La verdad no amiga... Ha hecho que recuerde a Malfoy...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Esa rosa...

-Bueno pero eso no dice mucho sobre si es o no...Oye y..¿ le dirás sobre tu identidad?

-No...al menos no aún...

-Queda con él para q se vean Herm

-Sí Gin, pero aún no es demasiado pronto¿no te parece?

-Creo que tienes razón...

-Señoritas – se había acercado un mozo – ¿Qué desean pedir?

En ese momento Herm y Gin pidieron una lasaña junto con un vino para almorzar... Decidieron pasar la tarde comprando ropa para las dos y pasándola bien...En la noche, Hermione le respondería la carta al misterioso Caballero de la Noche...

¡¡Hola a todos¡¡Gracias por los rr realmente me inspira mucho a escribir más!! Y creo que prueba de ello es que he hecho 8 Pág. en Word xD... Y estoy pensando en otro fic más. Otro Dramione y que hayan vampiros :3 Veremos que sale próximamente... Bueno, así que Herm y Draco tuvieron un tipo de relación ¿eh¿Habrá sido sólo una conversación¿Habrán tenido más que ver¿Cómo es que Draco sabía sobre la relación entre Weasley y Patil? Y más importante aún ...¿¿¿¿Qué le responderá Herm en la carta???? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo del fic..Claro que...Sería bueno que corran las apuestas¿qué dicen ustedes?

¡¡Les mando un beso y espero recibir más rr de parte de Uds.!!

Amy.


	3. Dos respuestas y muchos recuerdos

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¡¿Cómo están?! Espero que muy bien!! Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de encuentroslechuza... Espero que les guste. Aquí se van a enterar del porqué de ciertas cosas...aunque habrán otras interrogantes..Bueno bueno, ¡¡mejor no les digo más o les cuento el cap. antes de que lo lean!! Debo pedirles unas disculpas a todos porque no tenia habilitado el dejar rr anónimo... ¡¡¡Pero ya lo puse!!! Así que espero sus rr ansiosamente... Ahora sí... ¡¡Disfruten!! (abajo las respuestas de los rr)**

**PD : Les recomiendo escuchar la canción ...Lean y lo sabrán...**

Hermione llegó a casa a las 8 de la noche con 4 bolsas llenas de ropa y una bolsa con 2 pares de zapatos. Salir con la pelirroja siempre era así : Ir a comer, ir de compras y llegar muerta a casa. Había tenido que soportar al bendito halcón que la había perseguido por todos lados por la respuesta de la carta. Fue entonces cuando recordó que debía responder la carta que le envió "El Caballero de la Noche". Cogió un pergamino y empezó a escribir.

_**Hola Caballero de la noche :**_

_**Primero que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por demorarme tanto en responderte el mensaje. Salí con una amiga a comer y después de compras, y ella se emociona mucho con lo segundo, así que recién llego a la tranquilidad de mi hogar para poder escribirte. Mi nick..Bueno, su historia es un poco común realmente. Estuve leyendo sobre algunos magos y brujas árabes y encontré el nombre AMARA. Significa "Paraíso, eternamente bella", me gustó el significado y empecé a usarlo.**_

_**¿Si soy Amara, la escritora? No te contestaré eso AÚN. Esas son cosas que se saben en el momento adecuado, ¿no te parece? **_

_**Sinceramente me encantó la rosa que me enviaste. Hizo que recuerde a alguien muy especial para mi, aunque ya no lo vea desde hace algunos años. Bueno, eso no importa. Leí en tu PROFILE que eres empresario. ¿Qué tipo de empresas tienes? Yo soy aurora. Escribo por momentos y a veces publico artículos o alguna que otra cosa (a parte de los informes que entrego en el ministerio, obviamente).**_

_**Me encantaría escribirte más, pero realmente me siento un poco cansada. Como te comenté, mi amiga es realmente abusiva cuando se trata de compras.**_

_**Espero que pronto me respondas al mensaje, ya que me gustaría conocerte más. Parece ser que eres galante y educado, y para mi eso es fundamental.**_

_**Sin más que decir, me despido**_

_**Cuídate mucho**_

_**Besos**_

_**Amara.**_

-Sí, me hace recordar tanto a Malfoy – dijo amarrándole el pergamino al halcón. – Ve precioso – Le dijo y se fue volando.

Fue a su dormitorio, entró a su baño y empezó a preparar la tina. Pero no pudo escapar de sus recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Granger, ¡¡escúchame por favor!! – Le gritaba Draco Malfoy._

_-A ver, y ¿Qué debo escuchar? ¿Alguna tontería de tu parte?¿Otro "La zanahoria te está engañando? Porque Malfoy, si es para eso NO me busques, ¿ok? – Respondió la castaña caminando rápidamente por un pasadizo de Hogwarts._

_-Granger – La alcanzó y le agarró del brazo._

_-Suéltame porquería. – Hizo que ella volteara , se miraron a los ojos._

_-Hermione - ¿por qué mi nombre tiene que sonar tan bien de sus labios, de su voz? –¡YO LOS VI EN LOS VESTIDORES DE QUIDDITCH! MALDICIÓN...¡¡Créeme!! No te estoy mintiendo.. No tendría por qué hacerlo.._

_-¿Estás seguro Malfoy? Yo diría que no – dijo sin darle tiempo para contestar. – Diría más bien que quieres seguir haciéndome la vida imposible._

_-Granger, si esas fueran mis intenciones lo haría todos los días, pero ya dejé de insultarte, de molestarte todas las clases, de imitarte.. – ella desvió la mirada – No, mírame a los ojos – ella no lo hacía – ¡MIRAME! – le agarró el rostro y lo volvió hacia él. – ¿Crees que si fuese mentira estaría aquí, perdiendo mi tiempo en decirte esto?_

_-Harry me hubiese dicho si supiera algo..._

_-Oh por favor, la comadreja y san Potter son muy amigos, más amigos de ellos mismos que tuyos. Acéptalo Granger, estás sola._

_-¡¡Ok!! – dijo con los ojos llorosos – Estoy sola, ¿contento? Ya lo acepté._

_-No era mi intención que llores... – Pero ya era tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había ocasionado. – Si pudiera hacer algo por verte sonreír...Verte feliz..Hacerte feliz..Haría lo que fuese..Pero sé que la zanahoria esa te está usando y eso NO me gusta..._

_-Pues deberías ser el primero en estar feliz por ello Malfoy... _

_-Pero no lo estoy_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque yo... – dudó un momento..._

_-¿Tú qué? Oh será que no tiene que responder el Gran Draco Malfoy – el GRAN lo dijo irónicamente._

_-¡¡Porque te amo maldita sea!! Y NO PUEDO SOPORTAR QUE ESA BASURA TE ENGAÑE, POR ESO ES, ¿ENTIENDES?_

_Silencio...Todo se quedó en silencio...Mientras que sus miradas seguían clavadas la una en la otra. Gris contra miel, Hielo contra fuego...Las manos del muchacho empezaron a bajar ..Rostro, cuello, clavícula, hombros, brazos, cintura...Y cuando llegaron ahí acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella... Y entonces..._

FIN FLASHBACK 

-Agh ¡¡maldita sea!! – dijo Hermione al darse cuenta que el agua estaba cayéndose – Y todo por pensar en él...

Empezó a desvestirse y se metió a la tina, la cual había llenado con burbujas después de haber limpiado el agua que se cayó. Cerró los ojos.

FLASHBACK 

-Jajajaja Draco ¡PARA! –Estaban dentro de la tina. Él la besaba mientras la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

_-¿Qué ocurre mi amor? – Le dijo él entre besos._

_-¡¡¡Me haces cosquillas!!! – Respondió la castaña._

_-Te amo Hermione..._

_-Draco, yo.._

_-No hace falta que lo digas Herm, no es necesario – Vio que ella iba a protestar , así que la besó en los labios._

_Ella conocía esos besos..Él quería hacerla suya ahí mismo...Lo abrazó e hizo que se siente...Pudo sentir el resultado de su excitación rozándole el vientre y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, que fue apagado por el beso que se daban.. Entonces ella, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y...sonó el teléfono...¿QUÉ? Ahí no sonó ningún teléfono._

FIN FLASHBACK 

Salió de sus recuerdos al mismo tiempo que salía de la ducha... Dios, ¿tenía que recordar TODO eso? Era algo que ella realmente quería olvidar...Mientras que él se entregaba a ella.. ella sólo quería olvidar lo que, no sólo él le había comentado de Ron, sino también Ginny, la hermana de este, quien le dijo que ¿por qué no mandarse unos polvos con Malfoy? Sin embargo, ella sabía que para él, significaba algo más.

-Ay ya voy – Dijo enojada mientras se ponía la bata de salida de baño de color blanco – ¡¡Me reventarán el teléfono por Merlín!!

Sacó su móvil. Era un mensaje de texto de Ginny

Mensaje : ¡Hola Herm! ¿Ya le respondiste al guapo que te escribió?

_Respuesta : Sí Gin, ya le escribí, me daré una ducha y me voy a la cama. Besos. Herm._

Así es, no tenía ganas de conversar con nadie. Volvió al baño... Pero no volvió a meterse a la tina

"Bah...Sea como fuese, tuvimos que separarnos y eso fue todo..Aunque el calor de su cuerpo, sus besos, sus abrazos... Un momento, acabo de admitir que lo extraño, ¿verdad?" – pensó.

Limpió la tina con un movimiento de varita. Se secó y se metió a la cama a INTENTAR dormir..Porque estaba segura que se pasaría toda la noche pensando en él y en cómo comenzó todo...con ese beso...

FLASHBACK 

Él empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella y la besó...Primero con ¿miedo? Y luego, cuando ella empezó a responderle al beso, se convirtió en un beso completamente apasionado y lleno de ¿amor? (por parte de él, claro) , con mucha entrega.. Empezaron a tocarse..La ropa empezó a estorbar..Pero se separaron por falta de aire...

_-Malfoy, esto no está bien.._

_-¿Según quién Granger? ¿Los prejuicios de mi familia? ¿Tus amigos? ¿La diferencia de nuestras casas? No Granger, podemos hacer lo que queramos ...Durante lo que resta del año..._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Todo a su tiempo Granger, todo a su tiempo – le dijo mientras le ponía un mechón rebelde detrás de su oído. – Oye Granger...¿Quieres salir conmigo formalmente?_

_-No Malfoy..._

_-¿Ni a escondiditas? – dijo sonriéndole seductoramente._

_-Hmm...No lo sé...Desconfío de ti..._

_-Sé que lo haces, pero aún así, te pido que me des el agrado de poder, al menos, verte y conversar como gente civilizada SIN que nadie se entere, porque conociendo a tus amigos, nos va a caer el 100 y eso es algo que no queremos.._

_-Hmm – Herm no podía aguantar la risa – Jajajaja, está bien Malfoy.  
-Nos vemos mañana, ¿Te parece? _

_-Me parece.  
-A las 7 en la sala multipropósito._

_-Ok Malfoy._

_-Nos vemos..._

_-Adiós..._

_Ella se fue a su sala común y se encontró con Ginny, a quien le contó todo lo ocurrido con Malfoy y estuvo muy feliz con eso, ya que sospechaba que su hermano no le era completamente fiel a la castaña..Entonces ¿por qué tendría que serlo ella?_

FIN FLASHBACK 

Suspiró y cerró los ojos...

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba yendo a su cita con Malfoy, a la sala multipropósitos a las 7 menos 5 de la noche, para llegar a las 7 tal y como habían quedado. Cuando escuchó unos gemidos que provenían de un aula que no estaba en uso. 

-Oh...Ooooooooh... – Un orgasmo obvio...De una chica...Se acercó a ver ...De cabello oscuro...Piel oscura...Rasgos hindúes...Un momento, ¿no es una de las Patil?

_-Vaya Parvati...Eso estuvo..._

_-Increíble, ¿verdad Ron?_

_¿Ron? ... ¿SU Ron? No.. Eso no podía ser cierto..._

_-Sí Parvati ... Realmente bueno... – Confirmado, era su voz..._

_Salió corriendo de ahí, sin rumbo alguno, cuando chocó con alguien._

_-Hermione, pero ¿qué ocurrió? – Era un moreno de ojos verdes._

_-Oh Harry...Es Ron..Con Parvati..Patil..Los vi..En un aula... Y – Empezó a llorar._

_-No lo puedo creer...Así que era verdad..._

_-Harry...YO..Yo... __– Y empezó a llorar..._

_-Vaya vaya San Potter cumpliendo con su función de... – Se detuvo al ver a Hermione y se puso serio – Potter, dime inmediatamente qué le ha ocurrido a Granger._

_-¿Para qué? No voy a permitir que te burles de ella imbécil. – Respondió Harry a la defensiva._

_-Draco – Dijo Hermione levantando el rostro, ante el asombro de Harry "¿desde cuando es Draco?" – Tenías razón...Los vi...Los vi... Y yo... – volvió a sollozar._

_-Hermione... – Se acercó a abrazarla – Tranquila preciosa._

_Harry no entendía nada de lo que ocurría...Ellos..¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuando?_

_-Draco yo... – Empezó a decir Hermione._

_-Shhh, tranquila – miró a Harry – Potter, desaparece a la comadreja o yo mismo le lanzo un avada o mejor aún, lo mato con alguna técnica de tortura muggle que sé... ¿entendiste?_

-Sí Malfoy..Aunque por mi, adelante... No puedo creer que le haya hecho eso a Herms...

_-De esa comadreja se puede esperar lo que sea..- Cargó a Hermione – La llevaré a la sala multipropósitos para que descanse tranquila y nadie la perturbe. Nos vemos Potter._

_-Nos vemos Malfoy._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Luego de recordar eso, se quedó dormida.

Draco no podía estar tranquilo.

Estaba en Malfoy Manor, en su biblioteca, pensando en ella...¿Por qué demonios tenía que pensar en ella en ese momento? Ni él mismo lo sabía... Prendió la radio y se sentó en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana y empezó a mirar por ahí.

_-Y ahora quiero presentar la siguiente canción. Es un poco antigua , pero no por eso deja de ser buena... __"A minute Longer" de Stereophonics. __Disfrútenla.-_ Dejó de hablar el locutor.

"**They're calling out  
Come on lets go  
But i'm miles away  
To a year before  
Laughs from a glass  
Drank to the past  
On the old green seat  
Like velvet to the hand"**

En ese momento, Draco apretó fuertemente las manos en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar mientras sonaba la canción...

**FLASHBACK**

_La tenía abrazada y muy pegada a él...Olía su perfume..Vainilla y azúcar... Justamente como era ella. _

_-Hermione _

-¿Sí?

-Quiero quedarme así para siempre...

"**Think i'd like to stay a minute longer"**

-Lamentablemente no se va a poder Draco...Porque yo...

"**Would you like to stay a minute longer?" **

-¿Qué cosa Herm?

-Volveré con Ronald

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Apagó la radio. Estaba muy enojado... "Maldición" pensó. Hasta ahí lo perseguían los recuerdos.. Y volvió a preguntarse lo mismo que unos años atrás... ¿Por qué habría decidido volver con la zanahoria? ¿Por qué no luchó por ella? Preguntas sin respuestas y sinceramente, no pensaba buscarlas tampoco, porque eso haría que cayera en lo hermosa que era, en sus labios, en la sensación de su cuerpo junto al de ella, fundiéndose..No, eso era demasiado para él...Y peor aún si es que estaba solo...

Decidió ir a su habitación a dormir. Seguramente su nueva amiga por correspondencia no le respondería o sería hasta el día siguiente.

"Y espero que sea pronto", pensó Draco.

Empezó a quitarse el terno negro junto con una camisa blanca que llevaba puesto... Cuando se quedó en bóxer, se puso un pantalón de seda negro y se metió a la cama dispuesto a dormir, pero sintió unos picotazos en su ventana... ¡Era su halcón! ¡Y seguramente traía la respuesta de Amara".

Se levantó, abrió la ventana y dejó entrar al halcón, le quitó el pergamino de la pata. Y leyó la carta en voz alta :

_**- Hola Caballero de la noche : - **_Ese soy yo – Dijo satisfecho. - _**Primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por demorarme tanto en responderte el mensaje.**_ – Era lo mínimo que podías hacer – Dijo sarcásticamente - _** Salí con una amiga a comer y después de compras, y ella se emociona mucho con lo segundo, así que recién llego a la tranquilidad de mi hogar para poder escribirte. – **_Mujeres... – Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro - _** Mi nick..Bueno, su historia es un poco común realmente. Estuve leyendo sobre algunos magos y brujas árabes y encontré el nombre AMARA. Significa "Paraíso, eternamente bella", - **_Interesante ese significado.. ¿Se parecerá en algo a ella? – Se preguntó maliciosamente - _** me gustó el significado y empecé a usarlo. –**_ La comprendo . Yo soy un Dragón, ¿no? Un ser mítico, inexistente, adorado... Igualito a mi. La comprendo - _**¿Si soy Amara, la escritora? No te contestaré eso AÚN.**_ – Ay no, ¿por qué se quiere hacer la interesante? – Se preguntó fastidiado -_** Esas son cosas que se saben en el momento adecuado, ¿no te parece? **_–Ok pues, tienes razón – dijo rodando los ojos - _** Sinceramente me encantó la rosa que me enviaste.**_- Obvio que te iba a gustar – Dijo sonriendo -_** Hizo que recuerde a alguien muy especial para mi, aunque ya no lo vea desde hace algunos años. **_– Se parece a mi historia pequeña... - _** Bueno, eso no importa. Leí en tu PROFILE que eres empresario. ¿Qué tipo de empresas tienes? **_– Empresas de comercio exterior en el mundo muggle y mágico -_** Yo soy aurora. **_– Eso ya lo había leído -_** Escribo por momentos y a veces publico artículos o alguna que otra cosa (a parte de los informes que entrego en el ministerio, obviamente). **_

_**Me encantaría escribirte más,**_ - Como si no supiera que todas mueren por darme más -_** pero realmente me siento un poco cansada.**_ – Qué lastima -_** Como te comenté, mi amiga es realmente abusiva cuando se trata de compras. **_–Pero así son todas, ¿por qué se queja? – Dijo riendo.

_**Espero que pronto me respondas al mensaje,**_- Ok , de todas maneras lo haré.. Bien..Parece que ya no puede vivir sin mi Jajajaja -_** ya que me gustaría conocerte más.**_- A todas les gustaría conocerme más...a fondo... -_** Parece ser que eres galante y educado, y para mi eso es fundamental. **_–Así somos los Malfoy...

_**Sin más que decir, me despido**_

_**Cuídate mucho**_

_**Besos**_

_**Amara.**_

Luego de pensar un rato, Draco empezó a monologar.

-Interesante mujer... – Mientras decía esto escuchó un "CRACK"

-Hola Draco – Dijo Zabinni – Uyyyyyyy ¡¡ya te respondió eh!!

-Sí Blaise – le pasó la carta y él la leyó – Vaya vaya, se nota que es inteligente.. Ese comentario de su amiga, me hizo recordar a Grang... – Miró a Draco pero al ver el rostro endurecido de su amigo, dejó lo que iba a decir – Bueeeeeeeeno, debo irme. Le dije a Pansy que pasaríamos un buen rato juntos..Tú sabes – Le dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, claro...Diviértete Blaise...

-Nos vemos hermano – "Crack" desapareció.

-Granger...

**FLASHBACK**

La llevó cargada a la sala multipropósitos. La pobre estaba abrazada a él y no dejaba de sollozar. Estaba realmente destrozada.

"Si tan sólo me hubiese hecho caso" Pensaba él.

Llegaron a su destino y Draco pensó en un dormitorio lujoso. Abrió la puerta y curiosamente ese no, no era un dormitorio grande, sino un departamento de lujo. "Siempre pensando en grande" , pensó. Tenía unos muebles muy grandes y cómodos, una mesa de centro, también había un kitchenet y un mini bar, una cama "queen size" y un baño con una tina inmensa, entrarían unas cuatro personas fácilmente ahí.

La depositó en la cama para que durmiera. Sin embargo ella empezó a hablarle.

-Draco- Lo llamó aún sollozando – Por favor, no te vayas – dijo secándose las lágrimas – Qué...quédate..

-Hermione... ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó dudando.

-Sí, completamente segura.

-Está bien – Se echó a su lado y ella se acomodó sobre su hombro izquierdo. Él empezó a acariciarle el cabello – Me gusta mucho estar así contigo.

-Gracias –Respondió Hermione – La verdad es que me gusta también.

-Vamos Granger, el amor por la zanahoria no se te puede haber ido tan rápido, ¿o sí? – Preguntó Draco irónicamente.

-Pues, no te diré que sí, porque estaría mintiéndote. Pero siento cierta protección de tu parte...

-Ya veo – "Nada me gustaría más que sea así" , pensó él – Bueno Granger, intenta descansar y ya mañana hablamos.

-Está bien – dijo a regañadientes. Y aunque se hubiese quejado, sabía perfectamente que él tenía razón.

Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos. Al día siguiente...

-Buenos días princesa, ¿cómo amaneciste? – Preguntó él algo somnoliento.

-Buenos días...Bien, gracias... ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien... Bueno Granger, ¿qué quieres para desayunar?

-¿Perdón? ¿El Gran Draco Malfoy le va a preparar el desayuno a una sang...? – pero no terminó de hablar porque él la beso.

-Nunca – beso – más – beso – digas – beso – eso – beso - ¿entendiste? – y volvió a besarla.

-Uhmmm – se besaron - Está bien. Pero tú lo decías...

-Sí, decía, en pasado .. En el presente solo somos Hermione y Draco, ¿verdad? – Dijo yendo al kitchenet.

-Verdad...- Y cuando Draco llegó a su destino, dijo - Bueno, creo que quiero un vaso grande de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada – dijo alegremente la chica. – Malfoy... – Él la miró - ¿Qué significaron los besos que me diste hace un rato?

-Para mi, cada uno de esos besos, significó que te quiero Granger, que para mi no existe nadie más que tú.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que hayas llegado a eso, Malfoy?

-Porque basta con mirarte a los ojos para conocer la grandeza de tu corazón y la inteligencia que te caracteriza – Y empezó a preparar el desayuno en silencio.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¡Mierda! – dijo Draco sobresaltado - debo dejar de pensar en Granger de una vez por todas.. ¿Qué haré?... – Pensó un momento – Lo tengo, le escribiré a AMARA jujuju. – Cogió un pergamino y empezó a escribir

**Hola Amara:**

**Recibí con mucho gusto la carta que me enviaste. ¿Día agitado eh? A veces es bueno darse una escapada... Aunque no con gente tan radical como aparenta ser tu amiga. Tengo empresas de comercio exterior tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Algunas veces doy asesoramiento personal a algunas empresas. **

**¿Así que aún no me quieres decir si eres la escritora? Bueno, no importa, espero que algún día tengas la confianza suficiente para contármelo si es así, obviamente.**

**¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos un día de estos para conversar y tomar un café? Aunque según mi agenda tengo un día libre en dos semanas , ¿te gustaría pasar ese día conmigo? Mi madre se ha ido de viaje a Grecia con sus amigas.. Ya sabes, la vida social es muy importante...Aparte, de la poca familia que tengo, no veo a ninguno, ya que no son de mi agrado o bien nunca he sido muy cercano de los otros. Algún día te contaré sobre eso.**

**Espero tu pronta respuesta...**

**Nos vemos pronto, espero que sea así.**

**Cuídate... Besos...**

**El Caballero de la Noche.**

**PD.- No hay de qué. Si te mandé la rosa fue por algo..Y tengo una leve corazonada contigo...Aquí otra flor...**

Conjuró un clavel rojo y lo dejó al lado de la carta ya doblada.

"Mañana mando la carta a primera hora" pensó y sonrió satisfecho.

Luego se echó en su cama y poco a poco se quedó dormido...

**A todos ¡¡¡gracias por leer!!! A los que dejan y no rr (aunque me gustaría que dejen) No se imaginan que tan feliz me hacen al leerlos ... Aquí vamos con las respuestas...**

**angels46 : Hola muñeca!! Gracias por tu apoyo durante estos días!! Espero ver tu rr después eh!! Te quiero mucho guapa !!**

**Karyta34 : Hola hola... ¡¡¡Síiii!!! ¡Ya tengo pensado como va a ir y espero que te guste!**

**Tychesita : Qué bueno que te pareció interesante el fic.. A ver si te sigue gustando.. ¡¡Suerte!!**

**RamonMurguia : ¡¡¿¿Pero miren quien me dejó un review??!! Mi muñeco preferidooooooooooooooo ... Qué bueno que te haya gustado y "atrapado" cómo me dijiste...Ahora léelo hasta el final eh!! Te quiero amiosho precioso**

**Silver-plated : Hola Silver .. ¡¡Gracias por el rr !! Actualizaré todos los fines de semana así que siempre habrá algo nuevo por aquí.. ¡¡Besos!!**

**KaAn : ¡¡¡Siiiiiis!!! Qué bueno que te haya gustado , me hace mucha ilusión. Espero que nos juntemos pronto para escribir sobre esos vampiros bisexuales sexy... cof cof perdón, que nos juntemos pronto Jajajaja.. Te quiero Sis... ¡Nos vemos!**

**Dubhesigrid : Hola Sig ) Qué bueno que te haya gustado lo de las lechuzas. Y cómo te comenté, tengo un problema serio con respecto a "moreno" por lo que te expliqué... Aquí en Perú se le dice moreno a un descendiente de una persona de raza negra... Y no al de cabello negro, pero de tanto leer aquí se me pegó el moreno de cabello negro y AAAAAAAAAAAAA...Qué horror.. Pero el color de los ojos azules de Ginny y Blaise es por otro motivo... Besos ...**

**Patisha : ¡¡Patricia Lúcar del Perú y del mundo entero!! .. Bueno, de 17 países no más Jajajajaja...Qué bueno que te guste hermana mía.. Nunca me olvidaré de "En cuantos segundos actualizaras?" jejeje **

**Los quiero a todos y los espero pronto... ¡¡¡Besos!!!**

**Amy**


	4. Un viaje, una decision y una revelacion

Holaaaaaaaaaa... Lamento haberme demorado mucho en actualizar... Tuve algunos problemitas pero... ¡¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!! En este capítulo se enterarán de muchas cosas...

Las gracias respectivas a : Angels46, Florencia, Shatira, Darkred-sun, rOBerta pardo, Fay Malfoy, Karyta34, Pyro y Patisha... ¡¡Los quiero a todos!!

Bueno, mejor me callo y los dejo leer!!!

-----------------

Eran las siete de la mañana de un Viernes y Draco Malfoy recién se levantaba.

-Hmm, debo alistarme para ir a la oficina...Qué flojera... – dijo bostezando.

Unos minutos después, una lechuza empezó a tocar su ventana. La abrió y desató la carta que llevaba el sello de su empresa.

_**Sr. Malfoy : **_

_**Le escribo para recordarle que el día de hoy debe alistarse para sus viajes de negocios, los cuales comienzan a las 11 de la mañana.**_

_**Los destinos son : España, Italia, Grecia, Turquía, Arabia, Egipto, India, Estados Unidos, México, Puerto Rico, Brasil, Argentina y Perú.**_

_**Serán lugares donde únicamente viven magos, así que podrá ir mediante "polvos flu" sin ningún problema.**_

_**Mis más cordiales saludos y deseándole un muy buen viaje.**_

Marie Claire Watson 

-¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo...Soy un burro – Y enojado consigo mismo, se fue con dirección al baño. Entró, se quitó el pantalón de seda negro que llevaba y el bóxer que llevaba, el cual era del mismo color (N/A : OMG!!). Abrió la ducha, se metió y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Se lavó el cabello con un shampoo de menta y luego empezó a enjabonarse el cuerpo con un gel de baño del mismo olor...Fue cuando un recuerdo le llegó a la mente...

FLASHBACK 

_Draco estaba usando la regadera del jaccuzzi del departamento que tenía con Hermione en el cuarto de los requisitos. En eso, sintió unos delgados brazos rodeándole la cintura. Una de esas manos empezó a deslizarse por su abdomen, hacia abajo...Mientras que la otra iba hacia arriba, tocando así sus pectorales...Los movimientos eran constantes y en sentidos contrarios...Haciendo círculos, de arriba hacia abajo, encontrándose siempre en su cintura...Él apoyó sus manos contra la pared, dejándose hacer...Gimió. Luego de un "gran momento de tortura" una de esas maravillosas manos bajó lentamente hacia su sexo y lo rodeó, apretándolo suavemente. Volvió a gemir. Ella sonrió y empezó a mover su mano en forma vertical con movimientos suaves y rítmicos._

_-Granger – Gimió – No sigas por favor..._

_-¿Por qué no? – Respondió Hermione "inocentemente"._

_-Porque ...mi la...do ...animal...seeee saaale... – respondió jadeando._

_-¿Y si es eso lo que quiero? – Le preguntó sugestivamente rozando una pierna con la de él, subiéndola lentamente..._

_-Entonces, no respondo... - Y con un movimiento rápido, colocó a la muchacha entre la pared y él..._

_-Ya sabes cómo me gusta serpiente... – Le dijo ella acomodándole el cabello._

_-No te preocupes por eso gatita – Respondió él tocando y levantando, hasta su cintura, una de las piernas de la chica – Te amo – Le dijo con ternura._

_Ella le sonrió sinceramente y lo abrazó...Se besaron intensamente y él la hizo suya._

FIN FLASHBACK 

Sin darse cuenta, Draco estaba con las manos apoyadas sobre la pared y pensó "¿Quién diría que después de eso ella volvería con la comadreja?"

Cuando se miró, se dio cuenta que tenía una tremenda erección...

-¡Mierda! Lo que me faltaba... – Lanzó un bufido, antes de cambiar el agua caliente a fría y seguir bañándose.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se secó y se envolvió una toalla verde esmeralda en la cadera. Salió a vestirse y a preparar sus maletas para el viaje, el cual, gracias a las maravillas del transporte del mundo mágico, sólo duraría 10 días. Luego de las cuales tendría que trabajar el jueves y viernes y..conocer a su amiga vialechuza.

-Un momento...¡¡Debo enviarle la carta!! – Lo meditó un momento – Mejor me visto primero.

Cogió unos boxers de color negro, medias negras de vestir, un terno negro, una camisa gris y unos zapatos negros también.

-_"Accio Maleta" –_ Le llegó una maleta muy grande – ¡¡Dipsy!! – Llamó Draco.

-¿Si mi señor? – Preguntó una elfina haciendo una reverencia. Llevaba puesto algo parecido a un vestido. Le tenía un especial cariño a Draco.

-Dipsy, ¿Podrías hacer mi maleta para el viaje de negocios que te comenté? – Le dijo amablemente.

-Sí mi señor, yo le preparo la maleta con ropa interior, medias de vestir y deporte, poleras, camisas, ternos y zapatos...Ah y zapatos de deporte – Dijo la elfina muy feliz.

-Así es.. Mientras, iré a mandar una carta y a tomar el desayuno. Nos vemos luego Dipsy. Y muchas gracias – Le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Es mi deber obedecer al Señor Malfoy – Le dijo fervientemente.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme Draco, Dip. – Y le hizo cariño en la cabeza a la elfina, la cual estaba a punto de llorar después de ese gesto – No llores...Eso sí te lo ordeno – Y ella se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer - Iré por mi halcón para enviar esto – Dijo mostrándole el pergamino y el clavel rojo.

-Sí mi señor – Respondió la elfina.

Draco salió de su habitación y se fue a la lechucería de su casa, en la cual, también estaba su halcón. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino recordó lo de su viaje y decidió añadir otro PD a la carta. Fue con paso elegante hacia la biblioteca, abrió el pergamino y escribió.

"PD2 .- Me voy de viaje (de trabajo) aproximadamente 10 días. Te traeré algo y espero verte el fin de semana de mi regreso. Si puedes, respóndeme antes de las 10:30 de la mañana, porque parto a las 11."

Enrolló el pergamino, junto con el clavel y salió de la biblioteca. Subió unas escaleras, que se encontraban en un pasadizo oculto, y llegó a la lechucería. Ató el pergamino a la pata de su halcón y le dijo.

-Dásela personalmente- Y lo dejó volar.

Luego, bajó al comedor, se sentó y comenzó a tomar desayuno.

FLASHBACK

Una semana después de que Hermione encontrara a la comadreja... Perdón, a Ronald con Patil...

-Malfoy...Gracias por comportarte tan bien conmigo esta semana...Has sido de mucha ayuda y un gran apoyo para mi. – Dijo Hermione.

-No te preocupes – Respondió él indiferente.

-Pero...

-Granger, ¿quieres ser mi novia oficialmente? – dijo de pronto.

-Hmm Malfoy, sinceramente no sé...Lo que ocurre es que ...

-Sí lo sé, amas a la comadreja – volteó a mirarla – Pero con lo que te encontraste hace una semana...Granger, déjame hacerte feliz aunque sea por un tiempo... Date una oportunidad..

-¿Por qué tendría que ser sólo por un tiempo, Malfoy?

-Creo que finalizando el año me voy de aquí...

-¿Volverás? – Preguntó ella tristemente.

-¿Te importa?

-Sí

-¿Te gustaría que regrese? – Preguntó interesado.

-Sí...Draco – Se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro – Te has vuelto muy importante para mi en muy poco tiempo...Eres realmente impresionante, ¿sabes?

-No, sólo estoy mostrándote mi verdadera forma de ser, es todo...Entonces Granger, ¿Qué dices?- Insistió el muchacho.

-Hmm, a pesar de que tengo mis dudas...Ok, daré una oportunidad...A ver qué ocurre...

-Juro que no te vas a arrepentir – Dijo él mostrando su felicidad...- ¿Qué te parece si nos mudamos aquí?

-Hmm no lo sé – Respondió poco convencida.

-Verás que la pasaremos MUY bien preciosa – Sonrió seductoramente y la besó dulcemente.

FIN FLASHBACK

Terminó de comer sus dos tostadas y su taza de café en lo que terminaba de recordar... "¿Qué pude haber hecho mal para que ella me deje por irse de nuevo con él? La trataba bien, nos llevábamos de maravilla, al hacer el amor todo era perfecto...¿Qué pudo pasar?" pensaba Draco mientras se levantaba para ir a lavarse los dientes.

-----------------

En otra parte de Londres, una castaña estaba en su oficina del ministerio de magia. Llevaba unos jeans pitillo color celeste, unas botas altas negras y un polo que dejaba ver sus hombros y muy entallada, también de color negro. Cogió su cartera para coger su móvil que estaba sonando, pero curiosamente miró hacia la puerta de su oficina y vio halcón entrando... Volteó para seguir buscando su móvil y ...Esperen...¡¡ERA EL HALCÓN DEL DIA ANTERIOR!!

Se levantó rápidamente y cogió la carta.

-¡¡Halcón travieso!! ¿Cómo le habrás hecho para pasar hasta aquí? – Le dijo mientras lo acariciaba... Veamos... – Leyó la carta tranquilamente y cogió un pergamino para responderle. Pero su móvil volvió a sonar...

_-¿Aló? _

_-Hermione, ¿qué te parece si vamos por ahí más tarde?_

_-Está bien Ginny... ¿Te parece a las 2?_

_-Sí, es perfecto._

_-Oye, me ha escrito El Caballero de la Noche..._

_-¿Y qué dice? – Preguntó impacientemente la pelirroja._

_-Para vernos en unas semanas..._

_-Dile que sí de una vez... Así es mejor, ¿no crees?_

_-Sí, aunque me parece un poco precipitado..._

_-Olvídalo, dile que SÍ y YA – Dijo algo enojada la pelirroja._

_-Está bien, le responderé y le diré que sí..._

_-¡¡Perfecto!! Bueno muñeca, nos vemos más tarde..¡Hasta luego!_

_-Hasta más tarde Gin._

Y colgó...

-Ahora sí, responderé la carta... – Y empezó a escribir...

Hola Caballero de la Noche :

_**¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien como yo. Y como veo, te vas de viaje por 10 días... ¡¡No te preocupes por un regalo para mi!! Mil gracias por el clavel, está realmente precioso ...**_

_**Para vernos el fin de semana de tu regreso.. Estoy de acuerdo...¿Te parece si quedamos en "La Plaza" el sábado a las 7 de la noche? Tal vez podríamos cenar juntos y conversar bastante sobre nuestras cosas, vida, gustos, entre otras cosas. Sería entretenido...**_

_**Sin más que decirte, te mando un beso y te deseo un muy buen viaje.**_

_**Atte,**_

_**Amara**_

_**PD.- La Plaza es una pizzería muy famosa, si no sabes la dirección, mándame un pergamino y te la paso.**_

Ató la carta en la pata del halcón y la dejó volar...

Sin más, la castaña llamó a su amiga pelirroja...

_-Ginny, ya le dije que nos vemos en dos sábados en La Plaza_

_-Muy bien amiga..._

_-Bueno, sólo te llamé para eso.. Nos vemos después..._

_-Síiii... Adiós._

Colgó y...

FLASHBACK 

_-Oh Herm...Eres... __increíble – Dijo Ron jadeando..._

_-Uhmmm... _

_-Oh...Ooooooooh...Te amo... Parvati..._

_-¿Qué? – Preguntó la castaña..._

_-Lo...lo siento Herm...Es sólo que..._

_-Nada Ronald...Creo que hay algo que debes decirme y por cobarde no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí Hermione... Verás..No puedo vivir sin Parvati - Hermione se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse..._

_-Ok... – No pudo decir más...Su amor y su orgullo estaban completamente destrozados ...Pero no permitiría que él la viera así... – Deberías volver con ella.._

_-Te lo iba a decir.._

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo? – Dijo mirándolo seriamente..._

_-Cuando te dignaras a decirme lo de Malfoy..._

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver Draco aquí? ¡¡¡Yo NUNCA te llamé por su nombre en la cama!!!_

_-Mira Hermione...Mejor dejemos las cosas así..._

_-No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo – dijo muy enojada- Pero bueno – Dijo ya lista – Me voy.. – Empezó a dirigirse a la puerta y cuando la abrió dijo - ¿Sabes qué Ron? ... Al menos Malfoy tenía mejores polvos que tú - Y se fue, dejando a un atontando (N/A : se puede más?) Ronald Weasley._

FIN FLASHBACK 

Movió la cabeza hacia los costados desesperadamente. Borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ya que debía seguir con su trabajo. Pensó en su nuevo amigo...y tal vez conquista... Así, mucho más tranquila que antes, la castaña comenzó a escribir unos reportes en su laptop.

_------------_

-Perfecto..Creo que debería llamarlo... – Dijo una muchacha, pero en ese momento su teléfono sonó...

_-¿Cómo está la mujer más sexy de la historia de Hogwarts? – Dijo una voz masculina._

_-Jajajaja muy bien, ¿y tú cómo estás?_

_-Bien, ¿Qué tal con él?_

_-Pues se fue a Irlanda del Norte unos días, tú sabes...El trabajo.. ¿Y ella cómo está?_

_-Oh, ella está muy bien...¿Me tienes alguna novedad?_

_-Sí, ya quedaron en verse..._

_-¿En serio? Me parece perfecto, ¿sabes? Esos dos realmente se quisieron y , al menos él, aún lo hace..._

_-Creo que ella también...Al menos lo recuerda..._

_-Genial.._

_-Oye, él no ha notado lo de tus ojos, ¿verdad?_

_-No, lo cual es curioso dado mi descendencia..._

_-Lo sé ... Ella no lo ha notado y eso me llama la atención.. Pero ahora con lo del SPA que tengo, tal vez piense que me puse los ojos de otro color..._

_-Jajaja .. Es cierto..._

_-Pero como te dije, lo prometimos una vez..._

_-No pecas, JURAMOS juntarlos y eso estamos haciendo...Gracias a mis contactos en ENCUENTROSLECHUZA logramos que se carteen, sabía que la escogería entre el montón de nombres..Por el nick, claro...Ahora sólo nos queda esperar al día del encuentro.._

_-Sí..¡Qué emocionante resulta esto!_

_-De acuerdo contigo...Oye pecas, nuestros ojos volverán a la normalidad después, cuando el acuerdo llegue a su fin ¿no?_

_-Sí ..._

_-Ok..Bueno pecas, me voy a trabajar..Un beso.._

_-Otro para ti.._

_-Adiós_

_-Hasta pronto... – Y colgó..._

---------------

Bueno Bueno...Hasta aquí llegamos.. ¿ Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quiénes son las personitas que andan conversando por ahí?

Espero sus rr... ¡¡El próximo capítulo será dedicado a los que me manden rr!! Y recuerden que se avecina el gran encuentro eh!!

Les mando un beso gigante a todos!! Cuídense mucho y ...

¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVOOOOOO!!

Amy

PD : nos vemos el próximo año!! Si me dejan muchos rr escribo antes de año nuevo xD


End file.
